I'd do anything for you
by cursed-angel-of-death
Summary: Inuyasha's girl friend kagome is moving to Myannmar and he lives in Tokyo so he writes a song for her
1. What!

my first song fic. whup de do. wuts the big deal? it's just annother fic!

I'D DO ANY THING FOR YOU

summery

inu yasha's girlfreind kagome is moving to Myanmar and he lives in Tokyo and he writes a song for her.

( i put some different words in there just a heads up)

( they r walking home from skool)

" Inu Yasha. i've got to tell you something important."

"Yhea? kagome? whats the matter?" he said curiosly.

" I-I-I'm moving to Myanmar." just then she burst into sobs.

"W-WHAT?! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU MOVING?"

" i'm moving because my mom got this great job offer..."

"wait what about you're dad how is he going to work?"

" he wont have to work any more. he quit because my mom is going to be making alot of money." she said sadly.

" when are you leaving?"

"we're leaving in about three weeks."

"This really sucks! hey tommarow come over to my house. i need to give you something special. call me later. "

"okay"

"Kagome,"

"yea?"

" I really love you, so much more than you realize."

"I-I love you alot also Inu yasha."she said in a gaze. they were about an inch away from kissing then riiiiinnnnnggg, riiiiiinnnnggggg. it was kagome's cell." oh come on! honestly!" she said a little ticked off." Hello? mom? okay i'll be home in a minute. NO! don't call the police! i'll be home soon i swear! okay! No, i'm with Inu Yasha! i know i need to start packing! okay! allright ! Goodbye!"she shoved the phone into her pockets "Inu i'm really sorry i've got to run.

"It's okay, call me later."

" allright. bye"

"bye"

Short chapter i know , but i'm going to october fest today and i got 2 get ready.

any way the song will be probably in the next chapter.

PLZ read & reveiw it depends on how many reveiws i get then i'll up date.

-Skyler the author of this little chapter.


	2. please don't leave

**I'd do anything for you**

by inu's luver110

disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha OK there I said it. O.o but, I do own the sitting code!

Ch 2 please don't go.

Last time: "This really sucks! hey tomorrow come over to my house. I need to give you something special. call me later. "

"okay"

"Kagome,"

"yea?"

" I really love you, so much more than you realize."

This time: inu's house 

"damn it, I can't think of any thing to write." Right then, his ears twitched. "I've got it!" I'll right her a song!" he grabbed a piece of paper and started jotting down lyrics.

2 hours later 

"finally, It's done." He leaned back in his chair and started rocking back and fourth as he read over the song he wrote for Kagome. "AAAHHHHH!" he fell back. Hard. "fuck. That hurt." He picked up the phone that he landed on. "Miroku,"

"inu yasha? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"no, my clock broke when I fucking landed on all of my stuff. Anyway, I need you kouga and Sango to get your asses over here."

"why?"

"because we need to practice a new song before tomorrow."

"WHAT?! And how the hell are we gonna do that?!"

"maybe if you HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"

"okay, okay. I'll call the others geez"

20 minutes later 

"okay everyone's here. now we need to get started on this song." Ready? Okay lets start you all read over your copies right?" inu yasha said hesitantly. everyone nods their heads in sleepiness.

4 hours later 

"okay, I think we've got it."

"hey inu,?"

"What?"

"why do we have to do this today? Like, what's it for?"

"it's for Kagome, okay, is that a good enough answer for you?" all of a sudden he turned into a bastard. "Huh, is that an okay answer for you?!"

"uh, yes." Sango said with sweat pouring out of her skin like all of the guys from head banging and all the screaming they were doing. "Hey, you guys we should probably get in a shower and change, if that's okay with inu yasha."

"yea, I think that's a good idea. Okay guys lets meet here in about an hour, okay?"

"sounds good to me" kouga smelled himself. "Oh my f-ing

kami ! I stink!" pulls head away from his self, way away. They all left to take a shower.

Kagome's house 

beep beep beep it was Kagome's alarm clock.

"umm… no I don't want to get up." She turned to the alarm clock. "holy shit is that really the time?! I gotta be at Inu yasha's house in an hour!! Oh kami! I'm gonna be late!" she stumbled out of bed. Quickly she pulled on some pants and a tee shirt.(black guy's shorts comes right below her knee with two silver chains in the back, red tank top with a little black cartoon skull reads: watch out you're next!: black vans) "okay, I got everything, I think..," she checked her pocket for her cell phone and Ipod. "yup, I got everything good." Kagome bolted down stairs and told her mom where she was going.

"did you pack up most of your stuff?" Kagome's mom asked.

"umm….#sweat drops # he he sorry mom I forgot,"

"Kagome.., you cannot leave this house until you pack up your room. You got that ?"

"#sighs # Yes mom I'll do it right now" Kagome walked upstairs angrily.

"Kagome…, you better pack up your room!" her mother shouted up the stairs.

"I am Jesus Christ! When are you going to leave me alone?" in a couple minutes she was done. "Finally! I'm Finished! Okay mom I'm done! See ya in a few hours!"

"okay, be home before ten okay?"

"all right, fine" she grabbed her skateboard and shredded down the sidewalks.

at inu's house 

"okay everyone is here good Kagome will be here soon so everyone get ready, okay?"

"okay" everybody said in boredom.

"AAHHH! Miroku!!!" he groped her butt, again.

"Sorry Sango, you just bring out the perv in me" he gave her one of his winning smiles.

"oh, just fuck up okay? Leave my butt alone for a day all right?!"

"I don't think I can" he pouted.

"you guys stop talking about doing it, wait till tonight at least!" kouga said rolling on the floor with laughter.

"ugh.., that's disgusting! Who'd want to screw Miroku?!" she said blushing with embarrassment.

"you would Sango!" cried kouga and inu yasha out of fits of laughter.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" she growled at them they knew that after that warning they should shut up. Defiantly.! Kagome walked in and saw inu yasha and kouga on the floor in fear of Sango who was right above them leaning down making them cower and of course Miroku was looking at her but.

"Kagome! Hi!" everybody said. Inu yasha stood up. Kagome took in everything that she saw.(inu was wearing black jeans, black old school vans, and a black button shirt with blue flames on it / Miroku was wearing electric blue pants and a black shirt that had something called "the sitting code" on it which had 3 types of girls on it there was good girls and they sat with crossed legs and by it, it said good girls sit like this and there were bad girls whose legs where side by side and said bad girls sit like this and there also was another girl whose legs where spread way apart and it said by it girls who sit like this get screwed like this and then there was a pair of fingers snapping he also had on pale pink audio's which looked really strange with his outfit of choice./ Sango was wearing black pants with hot pink stars on the sides towards the bottom and a hot pink shirt that cut off about an inch from her breasts. And Kagome couldn't tell what shoes she was wearing since her pants where so long.

"Kagome, I need to give you something okay,?"

"all right"

"okay guys come on get ready." Sango sat down at the drums and Miroku picked up the base and kouga got the keyboard thingy. And inu yasha set up his guitar and all of the microphones. "okay Kagome, I wrote this song for you because I love you.

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But your over there

And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

cuz so many things were left unsaid

but now your gone and

and I can't think strait

this could be my one last chance

to make you understand yea

I'd do anything

just to hold you in my arms

to try to make you laugh

cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

just to fall asleep with you

will you remember me?

Cuz I know I won't forget you

together we broke all the rules

dreaming of dropping out of school

and leave this place

to never come back

So then after all those years

if you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

this could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave my ever again yea

I'd do anything

just to hold you in my arms

to try to make you laugh

cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

just to fall asleep with you

will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I close my eyes

and all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Nanana, Nanana

And I'd do anything for you

Nanana, Nanana, Naaaaaa….

And I'd do anything

just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you

with you yea  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

"I, Inu yasha,?" Kagome started to cry with happiness.

"Kagome…..?"

**Ha Ha do you like it? I don't know what I should put for the next chappy okay here are the choices**

**inu goes to Myanmar with Kagome**

**Kagome stays **

**Kagome goes and inu becomes a rock star and takes her while on tour in Myanmar**

**kikyo comes into the picture and tries to get inu to forget about Kagome**

**okay you chose the one with the most votes will happen in the next chappy okay, read 'n review love ya lots!!!!! if u review that is :P**


End file.
